


Lessons in Storm Preparedness

by stellarmeadow



Series: Hurricane Sandy Promptfest [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt from imaginarycircus: "Steve and Danny in the grocery store arguing about what they need to prepared for a big storm."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons in Storm Preparedness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imaginarycircus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarycircus/gifts).



> Filling my Hurricane Sandy Prompts with this fun one from imaginarycircus. For the record, I'm with Danny on this one. :) Enjoy!

"Seriously, Danny?"

Danny looked up from the cart. "What?"

"That," Steve said, pointing at the cart as if it had personally stolen his favorite gun. "You cannot possibly think that is healthy."

"It's an Oreo, Steven. A whole bag of them, in fact."

"How, exactly, do Oreos figure into storm survival preparedness?"

Danny shook his head sadly. "While I admit that you are probably far more equipped to make sure we have everything we need if, say, the house falls down and you have to build a teepee to keep us from getting drenched," he said, "I am quite sure that I have more experience in what we need to keep me from killing you before the storm is over."

"Killing me?" 

"A slight--very slight--exaggeration for effect." 

"The only person in danger of dying is you if you eat all that, Danno."

"First rule of storms: there's no fat, calories, sugar or anything else bad for you in storm food."

Steve cocked an eyebrow, smirking. "Storm food?"

"Storm food. Food that you buy to eat when there's a storm because any other time guilt keeps you from eating it no matter how tasty it is, because you know it's not good for you. The only good thing about storms is that they allow you to eat whatever you want, which every sane person on the planet knows."

"Storm food? Really?" Steve narrowed his eyes. "That all you got?"

Danny stepped closer, until there was almost no daylight between them, and lowered his voice. "Would you like to be stuck in a house with me for two days when I'm cranky and cooped up and not in the mood to do anything to... _distract_ either of us because I haven't had my storm food?"

Steve cleared his throat and adjusted his belt before looking around the shelves and grabbing a box. "Want some Twinkies, too?"

"That's what I thought."

\---  
END

**Author's Note:**

> Want to learn more about me and my writing? Visit my page at <http://www.jamiemeadowswrites.com/>


End file.
